Together Forever Or Never?
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: Sonny and Chad's being together always causes drama and wherever drama goes, chaos follows. What lies in store for Dinsey's favourite couple Channy RxR please : not very good at summaries so please read
1. Chapter 1

CHAD POV

I had never had the perfect life as everyone so acclaimed. My dad beats me, is a druggie and an alcoholic, I had no friends because I wasn't allowed them, I was only needed for my money. I had attempted suicide 3 times but my mum always found me and didn't report it to the police because of dad. I' guessing she had an affair because she just took off. Packed her bags and left me to face dads beatings by myself. The only person that even made my life worthwhile now was Sonny Munroe. Her smile lit up my day, her kindness made me love her even more than I already did – the problem was that she hated me also. Whilst hiding from my parents or when they were out, I taught myself to play the guitar and song write, but recently I had no inspiration.

Suddenly I found myself on the floor and Sonny rubbing her head opposite me. I wanted to apologise but I didn't want my dad coming after her like he had threatened.

'Watch where I'm going Munroe!' I yelled in her face, 'I've got enough pressure in my life and I don't need you aswell.'

'My heart bleeds for you Chad.' She retorted angrily.

'Well it should!'

'Well you know what Chad! It doesn't! We all bleed the same way as you and we all have the same things to go through. You don't think my life isn't pressured enough because I don't work on a drama! Well your wrong!' Sonny yelled and then I realised that was going to be part of my new song.

'I'm never wrong.' I hissed.

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good!'

'No, we're not good. You know nothing about my life Sonny Munroe and I highly doubt that you will want to.' I said and I stalked off leaving her gobsmacked. I slammed the door to my dressing room and didn't notice that it didn't shut probably. I felt so lonely, I wanted my mum back forgetting the fact that she left me alone with dad. I was manically depressed and there was nothing I could do about it. I suddenly saw the guitar standing in the corner and I picked it up and began my new song.

SONNY POV

Something was up with Chad. He never ends our flirtatious arguments like that! Ijust stood in the hallway for half an hour. The Mackenzie Falls cast was laughing outside... without Chad and I frowned and walked to my dressing room.

'Hey Tawni, how much do you know about Chad?'

'Not much. He's very private and when we were on the goody gang together, I didn't like the look of his dad. He didn't like the fact that Chad had friends and his mum was hardly ever there. In fact after the second episode, Chad's dad was at filming all the time. Why do you ask?'

'No reason, I'll be back.' I whisked around and headed straight to CDC's dressing room ad realised the door was open a crack and I saw him writing with a guitar on his lap.

'Done.' He said sadly and he took the guitar in his hands and began to play.

'_This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear_

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through' 

I hid in a gasp as I realised that that was what I had said to Chad!__

'Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on'

I was completely puzzled as to why Chad would write such a depressing song. I mentally sighed and walked away from his room, passing a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a resemblance to Chad and was very muscular.

'Excuse me Miss, could you point me in the direction of Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room?' he asked kindly and I smiled.

'Sure, I was just there a couple of minutes ago.'

'You were with my son?'

'Well technically no, I just passed it.' I said and his face contorted into a forced smile.

'Well, thank you for telling me this Miss...'

'Sonny, Sonny Munroe – it was a pleasure meeting you Mr Cooper.'

'You too Miss Munroe.' Mr Cooper nodded and walked off. I raied an eyebrow but went on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAD POV

I sighed and put down my guitar. Suddenly my door was thrown open.

'Do you mind! Chad Dylan Cooper is spending time alone and...' I glared and looked around before squeaking in horror at my dad standing there. He never came to my work and right now, I was scared. 'Um, hi dad – what are you doing here?'

'Hello Chadford.' He smirked evilly and to my surprise, he just sat down and did nothing.

'Um, can I get you something sir?' I asked and he smiled at me, making me even more nervous.

'Get me a Budweiser pronto.'

'Sir, allow me 10 minutes to get it from the cafeteria please.'

'I'll give you 7, now get going!' he raged and I bolted out the door and ran straight passed Sonny, not even bothering to acknowledge her and went to the cafeteria where a girl around my age was serving at the drinks.

'Can I have one Budweiser please.' I asked and she grinned starstruck and got me one.

'That's $1.50 please.'

I reached into my pocket only to find it empty.

'Oh crap, I don't have any money!' I cried mostly to myself and suddenly Sonny was behind me holding a sandwich. I looked at the clock realising I had 2 minutes. Sonny's being there gave me an idea from the Hot EMT sketch.

'Look miss, If I give you a kiss, will you let me have the beer?'

'Ok.' The cashier girl grinned and Sonny looked at me in horror and jealousy?

'Chad! You can't just...'

But I ignored her and grabbed the girl and kissed her passionately before quickly running out of the cafeteria and back to my dressing room. I reached there with thirty seconds to spare and my dad was sitting there watching me. I handed him the beer and he drowned it in one.

'Why did you not get me three Chad?' he asked and I began to tremble.

'I was stupid sir, I didn't think.' My voice quivered and dad stood up to his full height and locked the door. He punched me straight on and I fell to the floor, my nose bleeding but he didn't stop there. He punched me for at least half an hour, but to me, it felt more like forever. I couldn't move when he finished and he spat on me.

'Don't bother coming home tonight and I know all about your little friend Sonny – if you want to see her alive again, keep her away.' He growled before kicking me one last time and walking out, the door slamming behind him.

I felt myself getting weaker and weaker before I passed out in a pool of my own blood.

SONNY POV

'I can't believe Chad kissed her!' I vented to Tawni, pacing in our dressing room. 'I mean, he stole that line from the sketch when he was supposed to say that to me.'

Tawni smirked at me.

'I think you're jealous.' She giggled.

'Why on earth would I be jealous Tawni! I hate Chad!'

'I think it's quite the opposite if you ask my opinion.'

'Well I didn't ask for your opinion!' I growled, 'I do NOT like Chad! He's an inconsiderate jerk with a perfect life!'

'Oh come on Sonny, even Chad doesn't have a perfect life.'

'He must have Tawni – he flaunts it all the time!'

'Does he? I've only notice him flaunting how great of an actor he is.' Tawni said, buffing her nails and I sighed.

'Ok, true, but he implies it.'

Tawni chuckled. 'You so have a crush on him!'

'I do NOT!'

'Sonny, you've been venting to me about Chip Drama Pants for over 45 minutes. If you really hate him that much, why don't you tell him!'

'Well maybe I will.'

'Then go, no ones stopping you.'

'Fine I'll see you soon.' I stormed out of the dressing room and I walked outside to see Mr Cooper walking out of stage two. I hid behind the dumpster and watched him as he walked to his car. He was wiping himself down and I frowned and gasped when he started heading my way. I squeezed my way behind the gap between the smelly garbage and the studio walls. I held my breath as he dumped stuff in there before walking away. When his car drove off, I jumped up and took a deep breath, almost throwing up from the stench. I looked in the dumpster to see the Budweiser bottle that Chad had got earlier, so it was for his dad, and I frowned when I saw tissues covered in blood. Suddenly it dawned on me, either Mr Cooper had hurt himself or something had happened to Chad. I raced my way to his dressing room and rapped on the door.

'Chad! Open up!' I cried frantically and there was no response so I opened the door and saw nothing was wrong. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to leave when suddenly I noticed that my shoes had stepped in something that sounded like water. I looked down and swallowed sick as I saw I ws standing in a small path of blood. I saw the blood led to a hand that was peeking out from behind the wardrobe. I ran to the area and I couldn't even scream when I saw Chad lying in his own blood and completely black and blue.

'Oh my god!' I fell to my knees and checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief when I felt it beating strongly. I suddenly felt a tear leave my eye as I dragged him to the sofa and laid him on a couple of towels I put there before hand. He was surprisingly light and so it was pretty easy to haul him on the sofa. I called Tawni and hoped my voice didn't sound like I had been crying.

'Hello Tawni, yeah, something came up so I can't make rehearsals, bye.' I hung up and locked the door and began to clear up the floor before tending to Chad. I wiped all the blood and bandaged up his wounds with the three first aid kits he had in his dressing room, I guess I now knew why 1) he had so many and 2) why his song was so depressing.

'Oh Chad.' I said, tears filling my eyes again and I began to sob and I kissed his forehead and some of my tears fell on his face.

'Mum?' he whispered and Sonny grabbed his hand softly.

'No Chad, it's Sonny.'

'Sonny!' his eyes shot open and he groaned in pain and looked at me. 'You can't tell anyone,' he growled and I opened and shut my mouth. 'I'm serious Sonny and you have to stay away too otherwise he'll come after you and he means it.'

'I'm so stupid!' I broke down again and he shut his eyes in pain as he shift slightly. 'I showed your dad to your dressing room after I heard you song – why didn't I figure it out!' I sobbed and he frowned.

'Sonny, you didn't know and you listened to my song?'

'Your door was open, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, it's the only thing that keeps me sane I guess.'

'Chad, can you forgive me for being so horrid to you.'

'You don't have to apologise, I was horrid to you as well!'

'But you were trying to protect me please just accept my apology.'

'Alright, I accept your apology?' he said and I hugged him lightly and he whimpered in pain.

'Don't go home tonight Chad.' I whispered and he shook his head.

'I'm not allowed anyways.'

'Stay with me, my mum is away on business.'

'I can't Sonny, as much as I want to. I have to keep you safe because I care about you.'

'Chad...'

'That's my final word Sonny, please...'

'Chad.' my voice cracked and I realised suddenly that Tawni was definitely wrong. I didn't like Chad, I LOVED him. 'Then, if you won't let me take care of you out of the studio, let me take care of you in the studio, in private please.'

'Sonny...' he started and I suddenly laid beside him on his abnormally wide couch. I looked into his eyes and placed two of my fingers on his temple and trailed them down his jaw bones and brushed over his lips, all the while searching his eyes. His bore into mine with love and I fluttered my eyes closed as I leant in.

review please


	3. Chapter 3

CHAD POV

Sonny's fingers on my bruised skin felt so good. I looked into her eyes and saw lust, desire and love in them. Suddenly she began to lean forward and her eyes fluttered shut and her lips puckered. I didn't know what to do. I loved this girl so much and to find out that she didn't hate me was amazing but I didn't want dad finding out. Then again, I would never get a chance like this again. Flickering my eyes shut, I leaned in slowly and after what seemed like hours, our lips connected, mine on her upper lip, hers on my lower. The sparks that flew between us were unbelievable. All the pain that I had felt earlier was gone and she cupped my cheek whilst I moved my hands to her neck and we kissed like there was no tomorrow. Sure, I had had my few share of kisses with loads of girls but I had never felt something like this with them. I wanted to kiss her more but I knew that we couldn't start a relationship so I pulled away and Sonny looked at me.

'I can't Sonny, no matter how much I want to be with you, I don't want to jeopardise your life.'

'Chad I don't care – just as long as we're together. And just so you know, Connie isn't really my mum – she's just someone I pay to pretend to be my mum, in fact she's my maid that comes once a week. My father died when I was little and my mum took it upon herself to abandon me in an orphanage and go and commit suicide so yeah, we can be alone together.' She sighed and I kissed her again and she smiled. 'Let's run away together Chad, start a new life with one another, away from all this madness!' she continued and for a minute I really thought on it. I would be leaving behind a world I hated with someone I loved.

'I would jump a thousand times at that Sonny, but what about you! You love your job so much, you have friends that love you. If we ran away, you would be miserable Sonny.'

'No! I want to be with you Chad and only you! I love you! I've loved you for ages!'

'The feeling is mutual Sonny but sooner or later, we'll be spotted. We can't go anywhere without being gorged by fans.'

'Then let's go to a country where there's loads of countryside, where we can live in isolation.' Sonny whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

'Alright, where would you suggest?'

'How about England?' she whispered against my lips.'

'England?'

'Yes, they've got three major cities there, Birmingham, Manchester and London and loads of countryside areas. All we need are visas and we'll be fine. We've both got a lot of money so until our disappearance dies down, we'll be fine.'

'Alright, lets go.'

SONNY POV

I spent the next week applying and getting our visas and permission to work in the UK, buying a small cottage in Yorkshire. It was a very rural area and the cottage was an hours drive away from the village so we would live a private life. At the moment we had been granted 10 years residence in the UK which, in my opinion was amazing. I had told Tawni everything, including about what happened with Chad and she promised to keep it a secret. On the eve of Chad and mine's elopement, Tawni came to the airport with us.

'I'll miss you Tawni.' I cried and we embraced each other in an emotional hug. Chad walked over to us and sighed.

'We need to get to our gate Sonshine.' He said softly and I nodded before hugging Tawni one last time.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye Tawni.' Chad said and Tawni hugged him too.

'You're a good guy Chad, and this isn't the last time you see me! I'm going to be e-mailing you guys and web caming you so you haven't see the last of me.' She grinned looking at me and she let go of Chad and waved. 'Now get going!' she cleared her throat and I hugged her one last time before taking Chad's hand and walking to our future.


	4. Chapter 4

SONNY POV

So we arrived at our beautiful cottage and Chad grinned when he saw it and picked me up and kissed me softly. Chad had rented a car for 6 months and so far no one had recognised us. Apparently our shows hadn't been broadcasted in the UK so we were good.

'I like not having fame in my life.' Chad grinned at me and we opened the door to our new abode and gasped at the beauty of the house. It was of Tudor design with wooden beams, a thatch roof that had been waterproofed. The was a hearth and there were three bathrooms, a guest bedroom and the master bedroom, a fairly large kitchen, a study, 6 acres of land and the first thing Chad and I did was go to the master bedroom and fall asleep on the bed.

It had been a month since we had settled in, I was officially Chad's girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. Tawni and I webcammed every so often, but it was getting difficult for her to contact me since, apparently, police were looking for us back in America. Chad and I both worked in the local pub in the village which paid well. He was surprisingly the head chef and I was a waitress. Chad and I had slept together and that made me his so our lives were turning out to be perfect. No one in this country cared about our American accents whereas if we were back home, people with British accents were considered posh and snooty but the guys with British accents were cute. How weird we used to be. I chuckled to myself and snuggled closer to Chad's bare chest. Today was his 20th birthday and when we got home at 11:59 last night, I gave him the best birthday present in the world at 12am. So here were, lying naked next to each other all cuddled up in each other's arms. I kissed his nose and his eyes fluttered open.

'Hello handsome, happy birthday.' I grinned and he pulled me closer. 'Do you want breakfast in bed this morning?' I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

'I thought I had that earlier, but I wouldn't mind seconds.' He tickled me and I giggled.

'Chad, seriously!' I thwacked him playfully and got up before putting on a dressing gown and going downstairs. I made him sausage and eggs and brought it up to him and kissed him softly.

'I love you.' I whispered and he smiled and pecked me back.

'I love you too.' He smiled and began to eat his breakfast. I grinned evilly as he finished his last bite and stood before him before dropping my robe and without taking his eyes off me, Chad removed the tray from his lap and pounced on me in two seconds and brought me under the covers.

CHAD POV

I loved Sonny so much, she had helped me overcome everything and if things went on harmoniously, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. Sonny, after giving me a most delightful breakfast, then took me into a small town about two hours away that was near the beach. It was fairly crowded but we weren't recognised thank fully. I held her hand as we walked down the beach. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

'Thank you Sonny.' I whispered and suddenly I froze and Sonny jerked backwards.

'Chad! What's wrong?' she asked, putting her hands on my face and trying to get my attention but I was far to preoccupied watching two people also walking towards the beach. I didn't recognise the man, but the woman I did – it was mum. 'Chad, please you're scaring me!' Sonny's voice cracked and I blinked and looked at her.

'I just saw my mother.' I whispered and Sonny gasped and I pulled her towards mum. 'MUM!' I yelled. I dropped Sonny's hand to gain speed and I ran after her and when mum turned around, she paled and the man whom she was holding hands with frowned.

'Delia, who is this?'

'Mum, why is he calling you Delia?'

'Do I know you?' she asked and I gasped.

'Mum, I'm your bloody son – you know the one you left back home with dad to get beaten to a pulp!'

'Delia!' the man cried, letting go of her hand.

'Please Jared, I don't know who this boy is!' she cried and suddenly Sonny arrived.

'Chad! Thanks for leaving me back there. You must be Mrs Cooper – a pleasure to meet you. I've seen many pictures of you.' Sonny stuck her hand out and Jared looked at mum disgustedly.

'Well, so much for being a single person with no kids, _Mrs Cooper_.' Jared sneered and walked off.

'JARED! JARED!' Mum yelled after him and she wheeled back to me.

'How dare you Chad! I was finally happy and you just ruined it for me!'

'Mum I...' I started but she cut me off.

'There was a reason I didn't want to take you with me Chad Dylan Cooper! I hated that you were the spawn of a man who hit me and if I was EVER to make a new life I couldn't have you or my marriage in it!'

I felt like crying and I felt the tear roll down my cheek and I was about to turn away when Sonny stepped in.

'Mrs Cooper, what did Chad ever do to you but contain your husbands DNA! Has he ever hit you?'

'No.'

'Has he ever hurt you intentionally?'

'No.'

'Then how DARE you turn him away. When I found Chad he was an inch away from death! I had never felt so scared in my life. Imagine if your dad was abusive to you and your mother just left you to deal with his anger! You should be ashamed of yourself. All Chad ever did was love you, even when you left him. You should be GRATEFUL that Chad is your son because he's probably the only son you will ever have and you'd better cherish that while you can! Chad never set out to find you, we came here to flee from Chad's dad and when Chad saw you on this beach, it was only natural that he would want to find you! Do you even know what today is Mrs Cooper?' Mum remained silent at Sonny's words. 'It's Chad's 20th birthday and you don't even know it. If you were my mother, I would be ashamed but Chad's got a big heart and even though you hurt him beyond imagine, he still loves you and you don't deserve it!'

Sonny was red in the face by the time she was finished and people were looking at us.

'Thank you Sonny.'

'No problem.' Sonny grinned and she turned to the people and clapped her hands. 'Nothing to see here people, just all go back to your knitting or whatever.'

I chuckled at her before looking at my mum and she looked at me.

'She's right Chad. But although her words were true, I still can't love you – it hurts me and just brings back memories.'

My heart shattered just then and I swallowed and nodded. 'OK mum, just, before you leave. Just can you give me and hug and least say you'll miss me. Just one last time.' My voice cracked and she grabbed me into a tight embrace.

'No matter where you are, I will always be thinking of you. Even though I can't love you, you will always be my son and I will love you for that. I'll miss you Chad, you and your girlfriend are strong and for gods sake, pop the question.' She whispered in my ear before leaving. When she had walked away, Sonny wrapped her arms around my waist and leant her head on my back.

'Do you wanna go home?' she whispered and I nodded silently. The rest of the day was spent in agonising silence


	5. Chapter 5

SONNY POV

I was getting worried, Chad hadn't spoken in three months, he slept in the guest bedroom and didn't interact with me in any way so our sex life plummeted downwards. He didn't stay in the same room with me longer than 10 seconds and frankly I was 1) getting scared that our relationship was over and 2) I was getting really pissed off. I sighed angrily and hid behind the door in the kitchen, knowing that Chad would come in for his breakfast soon. Sure enough he sauntered in and as soon as he was at the fridge, I slammed the door shut and locked it. Chad turned around and glared at me.

'What the hell Sonny!' he yelled.

'Finally, I was beginning to think I didn't exist to you anymore!' I cried out in frustration but also in relief. 'What is your problem Chad! You don't talk to me anymore, you don't sleep or stay with me, in fact it's like we're complete strangers. Ever since we encountered your mum on your birthday you've changed. Why!' I crossed my arms angrily and glared at him.

'That's none of your concern Allison, now unlock the door.'

'CHAD DYLAN COOPER!' I screamed and he looked at me with blank eyes. 'Please, just... talk to me.' I begged and he just looked at me. 'Fine, I guess this is it then – well, I guess it was time well spent but hey, all good things have to come to an end, right?' I shrugged, unlocked the door and ran upstairs before locking the door behind me and bursting into tears on our bed. I pulled out my laptop and opened up skype and sighed with relief when I saw Tawni online. So I called her.

'Sonny!' she cried and I sniffed. 'Oh my God, what's wrong? Are you pregnant?'

'No, but Chad's part of the problem. We haven't talked in three months and I think I may have just accidently ended our relationship. I'm going to take a holiday and come home for a couple of weeks.'

'Well, you're welcome to stay with me and I'm sorry Sonny.'

'It's OK, what's the hype about Chad and I now?'

'Well they've got a few police looking around, but nothing more than that. They think you've eloped together so.'

'They were right, well I'm gonna book my plane ticket and pack so I'll see you at LAX tomorrow.'

'Wouldn't miss it, bye Sonny.'

'Bye Tawni.' I grinned and logged off before booking my ticket and packing. I sighed and took a deep breath before knocking on Chad's door and as usual there was no response so this time I just opened the door to find Chad just staring out of the window.

'Chad, I don't know what I've done to deserve this.' I started out strong but my voice wobbled and I began to get upset, 'but I know that I have done nothing but stand by your side, I stood up for you when I met your mother and I know that the way you're treating me is unfair so I need you to drive me to the airport.' I said and that caught his attention. He whipped his head around and looked at me.

'You're leaving?'

'No, I'll be coming back, I'm just having a holiday at the moment. I need to clear my head and since we're... no longer together...'

'Wait a second, who said...'

'I do Chad. I can't live with you when your like this so, let me tell you this new rule. When you're ready to go back to how we were before when we arrived in England, call me. And if you really love me I'm pretty sure you'll do it because there may just be someone else out there who is 100 times better than you. So please, just take me to the airport .' I begged and Chad jumped out of his chair and tackled me to the floor before kissing me deeply.

'Don't leave Sonny, please! I need you – I'm sorry I've been ignoring you! I love you so much I really, really do. I think I would die if I never had you with me again.'

'Chad, I really need time, the way you've treated me has just been too much for me.'

'Sonny, I'm begging you, stay. I love you too much and I promise that I'll go back to being normal.' Chad was almost crying now and I shook my head.

'I'll be back in 3 weeks.' I whispered before deciding to call a taxi to take me to the airport.

CHAD POV

After Sonny left, I felt as if all life had been sucked out of me and it was too much to bear. I'd lost the only person that kept me sane, the only person who loved me. She didn't even say she loved me before she left. She broke up with me and now I have no one. What's the point in living when no one wants you, I mean, lets face it. The world would be better without Chad Dylan Cooper. I sighed and spent 2 hours cleaning myself up before getting ready for work. I drove there quickly and got to work. After everyone had left, I stayed behind in the kitchen with Bob, my boss.

'Chad, we're locking up now,' he said softly, 'look, I'm really sorry about Sonny.'

'Wow good news travels fast then doesn't it?' I said bitterly before getting up and walking past him. 'Sorry Bob, it's just a hard time for me at the moment.' I said and he nodded.

'Don't worry about it mate, she'll come back because you two share a connection, the best I've ever seen. Goodnight Chad.'

I nodded at him but I knew she wouldn't come back, I just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

SONNY POV

I had stayed nearly a week in LA and I was already missing my life back in the UK. Sure, it was great seeing my friends, Marshall and Connie but the press were after me again and it was difficult going anywhere. I looked at the picture of Chad and myself in my wallet and smiled sadly when suddenly I noticed Tawni watching me.

'You know you have to go back Sonny, you can't stay here when you love Chad and your life back in England.'

'I know, but I need to teach him a lesson.'

'I thought you said that he was on his knees begging you to say?'

'Well yeah.'

'Sonny, I think staying away 2 hours taught him a lesson. God knows what he's done to himself Sonny – call him!'

'Well, it's 11pm over there so he should be at the restaurant.' I sighed and picked up the phone and dialled the number.

_Hello, this is Bob Fields. The Gardiners Inn has unfortunately had a serious fire and will not be open for a year or so. Please call...'_

I hung up and gasped. Mine and Chad's livelihood was gone. We'd have to find other jobs and oh my gosh, CHAD!

'Tawni, there's been a fire at the restaurant, I have to go back.'

'Well, that's a reason but the real reason is that you want to see if Chad's ok.' She smirked and I nodded and hugged her.

'Thanks Tawni, I'll see you soon.' I laughed and drove to the airport

When I arrived outside the Gardiner's Inn, my heart broke. It was completely burnt out and there were police outside. I went up to one of them.

'Sir, I've just come back from a holiday, could I just ask how this fire happened and if anyone was hurt?' I asked and he smiled.

'Of course, but I need identity first love. Name and occupation at the Inn?'

'Um, Sonny Munroe, a waitress. My boyfriend Chad was the head chef.'

'I see.' The policeman checked his clipboard and then took off his hat and brought me over to his car.

'Miss Munroe, I'm DI Thomas and I think I oughta take you down to the station,' he said softly, but gravely. When we arrived her sat me down and I bit my lip. 'The fire that occurred yesterday at The Gardiners Inn was an accident. Unfortunately, Jeff, one of the chefs was standing outside smoking and dropped his lighter which fell on the cooking oil. Naturally, the whole pub went up in minutes. Your boyfriend... he managed to get everyone out safely but unfortunately he was trapped inside when the roof collapsed.' He paused and I felt tears running down my face.

'Not my Chad, not my Chaddy.' I sobbed and he rubbed my back.

'It's not all bad Miss, Mr Cooper was highly intoxicated by the fire's fumes but fortunately the fire brigade managed to get him out. At the moment he's in intensive care at the hospital, I can drive you there if you would like and I'll have your belongings sent back to your home.'

A wave of relief hit over me and I nodded.

'Please.' I whispered and before I knew it, I was staring at Chad in his hospital bed. He had an oxygen mask on with lots of tubes running in and out of him. I covered my mouth and began to cry. DI Thomas put his hand on my shoulder and opened the door for me before leaving. I gingerly entered the room and I dropped my handbag and ran towards him before kissing him wherever there were available bits of his sun kissed skin. I took a deep breath in and calmed my self.

'I'm so sorry Chad, please wake up. I'm back and I'm going to take care of you.' I said and Chad's eyelids flicked open and his eyes widened and he shook his head before a nurse came in.

'You must be Sonny, he's been screaming about you.'

'Screaming?'

'He's been hallucinating and dreaming. The same thing over and over again – you getting on a plane and him trying to catch up but not being able to, he's calling out but you don't hear. He probably thinks your a hallucination now.' She said, injecting him with something and removing his oxygen mask. 'I'll be back in 10 minutes.' She smiled and I took my seat beside Chad and took his hand.

'I'm back Chaddy, and I missed you I really did.' I smiled at him softly, tears welling up in my eyes. 'And I'm so sorry for leaving you.'

'Sonny?' he croaked and I couldn't believe he didn't notice how horrible his voice sounded.

'Yeah it's me.'

'For real?'

'Shhh, I'm going to take care of you, alright? Now all you have to do is get better and rest.' I whispered and I just talked about how much I missed him until visiting hours were over. When I left, I spoke to the doctor.

'Doctor, how long is voice going to remain like that?'

'It'll last for the next month or so. The smoke has severely affected his larynx, however it didn't permanently damage it which was good.'

'Well, that's good then, isn't it?'

'Yes, we're going to keep him in a couple of weeks longer and after that we'll return him to you.' He smiled and I nodded sadly before going home.


	7. Chapter 7

SONNY POV

When Chad finally arrived at home, he still didn't believe I was there and although he talked to me, I still felt incredibly shunned as he didn't believe I was there. He was spilling secrets about himself to me that he wouldn't tell to the "real" me's face. Like his father sexually abusing him when he was a small child and I just wanted to cry but I had to be strong for his sake.

I woke up in the morning and decided to make Chad realise that I was actually home for good. I walked out of the door why he was sleeping holding a suitcase and coat and I reopened the door and slammed it shut and in no time at all I heard the scurrying of feet and suddenly a baseball bat was in full view.

'I HAVE A BAT!' I heard Chad call out and I walked towards it and placed a hand on it.

'Relax Chad, it's me.' I said and suddenly the bat fell to the floor and he stepped out and stared at me.

'You're really back? You're early!'

I looked at my feet and blushed. 'I missed you.'

'Well... I didn't miss you, in fact I'm wondering why you actually came back.' He snapped nastily and turned his back to me. I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by that. I put down my empty suitcase and wrapped my arms around his torso from behind and he stiffened.

'I missed you Chad, I missed your kisses, your touch, your smell, everything about you.' I whispered in his ear and he stiffened but held his ground before whirling around on me.

'We're over remember, just get out of here! The restaurant shut down and I don't want you here anymore!' he yelled in my face and I felt tears leak out of my eyes.

'Oh, I guess if that's how you feel, I'll guess I'd best get the rest of my stuff, book another ticket and be on my way. If you don't mind, could you drop me off at the airport since last time you were crying for me not to go.'

'Sure, whatever just get your stuff and go.' He sneered and I bit my lip and ran upstairs with my suitcase and sobbed.

CHAD POV

As soon as she had gone, I slapped myself. What had I done! I still loved her, I had prayed every day for her to come back and now I've just gone and ruined it. I am so STUPID! I walked upstairs and listened at our bedroom door to her sobs as I heard her clear out the wardrobe.

'Sonny, could you come out please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said.'

'Go away! You've hurt me enough Chad and frankly I've had enough.' She called and I quickly ran to the study and grabbed a song I had written and guitar and sat down before starting to play and sing.

'_Eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Ohhhhhh_

I know they wanna come and separate us but they can't do us nothin  
You're the one I want and Imma continue lovin  
Cause your considered wifey and I'm considered husband  
And Imma always be there for you  
And either way you look at it I ain't goin nowhere from my muffin  
Cause she gonna hold it down, can't nobody tell her nothin  
You got the kind of love that always make up after fussin  
And that's what gets me closer to you

And no one knows  
Why I'm into you  
Cause you'll never know what it's like to walk in our shoes  
And no one knows, the things we've been through  
Can never measure up to half of what I put you through  
That's why we'll break through

And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you

Seems like every day that go by things are gettin harder  
Want to be the one that give you the whole enchilada  
Cause I know what my baby like,  
I know you love that Prada Louis bag to match with the shoes  
All about knowing you I'm into doing things to keep her longer  
Stickin together forever, watch it grow stronger  
That's the way it has to be, everything proper  
Keepin it always true

And no one knows  
What I'm into you  
Cause you'll never know what its like to walk in our shoes  
And no one know, the things we've been through  
Can never measure up to half of what I put you through  
That's why we'll break through

And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you

You are everything in my life see the joy you bring  
And ain't no one I can compare you to  
And I know that you will never walk away from me no matter what  
And that's why I plan to do the same thing for you  
And I want you to know

And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you

And I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
And I don't care what they do  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
I'm gonna be with you'

I finished the song and although there was no sound coming from our room, I still waited. Nothing. I sighed and got up and just as I turned my back, I heard the door creak open but I ignored it, pretending that I hadn't heard it. When it squeaked I knew the door was fully open.

'Chad?' she called out softly and I turned around and took in her appearance. Her face was smudged with make up and her eyes were bloodshot.

'Sonny.' I whispered looking at her and suddenly we ran forward and embraced each other in a kiss. 'I lied, I missed you so much I was on the brink of killing myself. I missed you I love you and I was a jerk.'

SONNY POV

I smiled and kissed him softly again.

'I know, and I'm sorry for leaving you and lying to you earlier.'

'Wha-?''

'I know why your voice is weird and I know about the fire. I've ben back for a week and a half Chad and the only reason you don't think I'm a hallucination was because I pretended to come back.' I whispered against his lips and suddenly I felt him freeze.

'So now you know all of my secrets,' he said coldly and he wrenched himself away from me and turned his back around.

'Yes, and I'm sorry they happened to you.'

'I think you should go.'

'But... we're finally together again.'

Chad wheeled around and glared at me. 'You just ruined it Munroe, again. See you around.' He snapped and I felt angry at his reaction towards me.

'Yeah, fine, be that way. I guess your stupid little song doesn't really fit my profile after all, I mean I couldn't possibly be the joy of your life.' I blinked away tears of anger before marching back into the bedroom and continuing to pack, making sure the door was left open. Out of the corner of m eye, I saw that Chad had turned around and was gawking at me. I slammed the suitcase shut and zipped it up before walking over to the phone.

'Yes, I'd like to buy a one way ticket to LAX please and I would like a taxi to come and pick me up, my name is Sonny Munroe, yes thank you.' I said to the lady who booked my ticket before hanging up. I grabbed my bags and marched passed him.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'Away from you!' I yelled.

'You won't last an hour without me Munroe!'

'Is that a bet Chad because I bet you can't last thirty seconds after I close this door. I HATE you, I can't even begin to fathom what on earth made me decide to give you a chance. I guess it's probably because you were hit by your dad and guessing from your attitudes and behaviour towards people you deserve it!' I hissed, shocked at my own words.

'FINE!'

'FINE!'

'GOOD!'

'GOOD!'

'So are we good.'

'No Chad, we will never be good again.' I put my coat on and went to wait outside for my taxi, which would be arriving in an hour. I just couldn't stand to be in that house with Chad.

CHAD POV

When she said those horrible words to me I just had to put in our fine, fine, good, good argument but it didn't do any good. I peeked out of the curtain and watched Sonny sit out in the cold on her suitcase and a couple of tears slid down her cheeks and my heart broke. I had done it again – I had hurt her but then again she had hurt me as well. Lies shouldn't occur in relationships but I had lied to her about the past event of my life so I couldn't really talk. I sighed and looked at the clock. I had 55 minutes to set things right. I went to the kitchen and made two mugs of cocoa and put on a coat before walking into the freezing cold November weather.

'Um, I thought that you er might want a cup of cocoa.' I said nervously, placing it on the wall beside her but she ignored me and I sat down on the bench a few metres away and began to sip my own cocoa. Soon, she picked up the cocoa and drank it. 'Sonny? I'm really sorry for being an ass to you... again.'

'You were more than an ass Chad, what you did was cruel.'

'Cruel? What you said to me was...' I bit my tongue and took a deep breath to relax. I didn't want to start another huge row.

'I know and I want to know if you wanted to start over again.'

'Chad, I really can't live with someone as bipolar as you.' She said softly and I nodded and tried to get up. Once, twice, thrice but I was frozen to my seat. I began grunting in order to free myself and this caused Sonny to look my way curiously and when she saw what situation I was in, she burst out laughing. It wasn't the mocking sort, but more of the affectionate type. She got off her suitcase and grabbed my hands and tugged. After 5 or 6 hard tugs I was freed from the bench and I landed on top of her. I pondered on whether or not I should kiss her in the snow I mean it would be terribly romantic but then again, she didn't want to be with me anymore so I decided on the latter and got up quickly before helping her up.

'Sorry Sonny.' I murmured. 'Well, I'll see you around then.' I mumbled before shuffling inside. This was turning out to be a very crap day!


	8. Chapter 8

SONNY

About 10 minutes after Chad went inside I got a call from the airport saying that due to these heavy snow predications and the already fallen snow, my flight would be cancelled. I sighed, thanked the woman, got my refund and hung up. My pride wouldn't let me tell Chad that I planned on staying until the new year so I just stayed outside. By the time I was supposed to be gone, I heard the guitar playing and it was starting to get dark. I wrapped my coat around me tighter and peered into the window and through the peep inbetween the curtains I saw him.

Chad was sitting on the sofa with his guitar surrounded by music and he began playing a bit of it.

'_You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..._

_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm_

With you'

I felt my insides melt as he played but when he stopped he looked at a picture of him and me posing together and then threw his guitar in the corner of the room and tossed his music to the side before curling up into a ball and I saw his shoulders shaking. I decided that now was the time to come back. I knocked on the door and waited for a couple of minutes before a fully composed Chad answered the door.

'Sonny?' he asked and I nodded.

'Voila. Turns out flights are cancelled due to this snow and the next available plane is in December but as that's Christmas, it'll be the most hectic time of year, so I'm going to leave in the new year.'

CHAD POV

My heart swooned. I had a month and a bit to make things right with Sonny and I watched as she heaved her suitcase inside and upstairs. I quickly cleared up the music scores and picked up the guitar. Later that evening, we sat in silence at the dinner table until I couldn't take it any longer and I slammed my fork down.

'I can't take this awkwardness anymore Sonny!' I cried and Sonny looked up at me and put her cutlery down.

'Alright, what do you suppose we do Chad?'

'Maybe we can get back together?'

'Chad, I told you. I can't stay with someone like you. One minute you are willing to forgive me the next your yelling at me to get out of our house! Play as many songs as you like Chad but just accept that it's over now. Sure the songs give me the odd butterfly but I'd done with your charm.' She yelled in my face before slamming her dishes in the dishwasher and storming upstairs. I realised at that moment that she was gone from my life.

I hadn't seen Sonny since that moment, we both moved back to America and continued our lives. Her turned out better than mine. It had been 3 years, she was engaged to be married, had a big fancy house and was highly successful but me... I had disappeared off the charts. I had started using drugs and drinking – just like my dad and because of this, he no longer hit me. I was still invited to premiers but I just couldn't be asked to go but today, I got an invitation and dad actually spoke to me while he was sober.

'Son, you have to go to that. This excessive drinking and drug taking is going to kill you – I'm old, but you are only 23 don't give your life up just yet.' He pleaded so I nodded and went to buy a tuxedo. I still had wads of cash from my earnings at MacKenzie Falls so I was fine but I needed to get back out there and this premier would do it for me..

When I stepped out onto the red carpet, I noticed that Sonny and her fiancé Rick were being interviewed. My heart hurt as I watched and I sighed as I saw her in person for the first time since she had left. Suddenly her interviewer saw me and rushed over.

SONNY POV

'Yes, we're very happy and...' I started in the middle of our interview and suddenly the reporter cut me off.

'Thank you Miss Munroe. Quick people quick!' she called to her crew and I turned to see Chad being bombarded with the cameras.

'Chad! We haven't seen you in over 3 years, what's been going on in your life?'

I took in his appearance. He was still as hot as ever but this time something was different. His eyes weren't sparkly, the smile he had on his face wasn't genuine but forced, and he looked very sickly and from that moment I knew there was something wrong. But before I had the chance to speak to him, Rick took my arm and led me inside. After the movie came the after party and while Rick was talking to people, I took the time to find Chad who was over by the drinks section just eying the drink but making no movement towards it and I watched in horror as his pained expression on his face broke and he took a shot of vodka which seemed to calm him down immensely.

'Hey Chad.' I smiled and walked over and he jumped.

'AH!'

'Chad calm down, it's me Sonny.' I laughed and he glared at me.

'Just go away Munroe.'

'Chad?'

'You heard me Munroe, get away from me! You've ruined my life and I hate you for it!' he hissed in my face before downing a glass of wine and I looked at him, shocked before backing away and running back to Rick. Now I KNEW there was definitely something wrong with Chad and I vowed that I would find out what it was. I knew that alcohol was probably involved so it would take a lot of effort.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAD POV

There was no point. I schmoozed for movie deals but that didn't work so I boozed. I was just so depressed that I couldn't take it any longer. Sonny hated me still, the man who beat me as a child was now my partner in crime. I didn't want to live any more. I took a bottle of vodka and went into the maze before beginning to drink and smoke a lot of weed, cocaine and cigarettes. I found myself feeling very woozy and before I knew it, the bushes were on fire and everything went black

SONNY POV

I had stuck by Rick most of the night and I was slightly worried that I hadn't seen Chad. Sudden;y a high pitched voice cried out "FIRE!" and we were all escorted out the premises and that's when I noticed that Chad wasn't with us. 'Rick, did you see Chad come out?' I asked and he shook his head and suddenly I noticed a fireman talk to one o the police men who were hoarding us back.

'We have an IC1 male located in the middle of the fire – call an ambulance please.' I heard him murmur and I knew it was Chad.

'Oh God!' I cried into Rick's shirt and he held me tight and I heard the wail of the ambulances siren and everyone watched in horror as the fire brigade began to put out the fire and the paramedics came out with Chad's body on a stretched. I broke free of Rick and ran towards Chad.

'Please let me go with him!' I begged and the paramedic nodded and let me climb into the ambulance. Before the doors shut, Rick nodded and ran to his car. I watched the Paramedics put Chad on life support and when we arrived at the hospital, I felt like crying as he was whisked away. Rick appeared 5 minutes later and we were sent to wait in the waiting room.

'Oh Rick.' I whispered and he cradled me in his arms. 'Chad may be an old flame of mine, but he's still one of my best friends.'

'I know babe, I know.' He whispered comfortingly in my ear. After another hour or two of waiting, Rick had fallen asleep, but I was too nervous to fall asleep and that's when I realised that if I was just a friend to Chad, I would have fallen asleep but knowing that I might never see him again made me hurt inside and I knew that I was not over him. Suddenly a doctor in his mid 40s came out.

'Chad Dylan Cooper?' He called out and, careful not to wake Rick, I slipped out of his grasp and walk over.

'Here sir.'

'Hello Miss Munroe – my granddaughters watch your old programme a lot nowadays,' he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges and I smiled back

'Yes, So Random was a great show.'

'Well, Chad has just come out from surgery and we believe that he tried to overdose. A lot of alcohol was found in his bloodstream alongside nicotine, cocaine and cannabis.' He said gravely and I gasped. 'Medical Records suggest that he was in a fire a few years prior to this, am I correct?'

'Um yes, his larynx was damaged slightly.' I gulped so my voice sounded weird as I spoke through my silent tears too. How could I have not seen this coming? Chad was acting strange after our break up. He was off the radar for 3 years, he looked sickly at the premier and I knew something was wrong at the afterparty!

'Well when in that fire, not only his larynx was damaged but his alveoli were. According to his file, his lungs were damaged as he had helped everyone else out of the building and was trapped in there and passed out due to smoke inhalation. He was lucky then, so I can't lie to you Miss Munroe. You might want to prepare yourself.'


	10. Chapter 10

SONNY POV

'You might want to prepare yourself.' Those words just brought my world crashing down

'What's his chance of survival doctor?' I squeaked.

'20% tops. He was trapped in the maze for a fair amount of time and at the moment, he's on life support.'

'Can I spend the night here, since this may be his last.'

'Of course, I'll have the nurses prepare the room.'

I nodded gratefully and walked over to Rick and shook him awake. 'Ricky?'

'Charlotte babe, I want you back.' He murmured in his sleep, 'Sonny won't find out about us.'

'RICHARD FREDRICK HEALEY!' I yelled and he awoke with a start. 'Who the hell is Charlotte!'

'Look, you can't blame a man for going for a girl who won't put out.'

'What!'

'You put out baby cakes.'

'I... is this because I wouldn't sleep with you twice a day?'

'You probably slept with lamo in there.' He rolled his eyes and I smacked him.

'Chad was no IS 100 times better than you ever will be. By the time I get home tomorrow – I want you out of my house!' I yelled and I marched back to the doctor and asked him to lead the way. I wish I hadn't though because as soon as the door opened, I saw that Chad had wires in his nose and a oxygen mask on. Next to the life support machine was his heart monitor that was beeping steadily.

'I'll leave you two alone. Just remember Miss Munroe.'

'I will doctor.' I whispered and as soon as the door closed, I rushed towards Chad and began to cry as I really took in his appearance. His hair was singed from the fire, his flawless skin burnt and his face ridden with pain.

'Oh Chad, I'm so sorry – this is all my fault. Please don't leave me... I love you. I always have – Rick was just a distraction, in fact I've just dumped him. Why didn't you tell me that you'd moved back here? Oh Chad.' I began to cry harder and suddenly I saw his bandaged hand moved very slowly towards me and I looked at his eyes that were fluttering open. I remembered those icy blue eyes and how they made me feel like I was drowning in the sea. They looked so empty and non sparkly. I looked down as he outstretched his index finger and gently brushed against my hand, the sparks rushing between us just like it had three years ago. My moment of happiness was suddenly interrupted when the heart monitor let out a monotone beep as Chad finally closed his eyes.

'NO!' I yelled, manically pressing against the button. Suddenly doctors rushed in and a nurse pulled me aside as they placed the electrodes to his chest.

'250 volts, 3...2...1 CLEAR!'

CHAD POV

I felt as if I was on air and had stepped out of my body. I looked down at Sonny who was in the arms of a nurse and crying as she watched the doctors try and shock me.

'Time of death, 2.23am.' the doctor announced and I watched as Sonny collapsed into the arms of the nurse sobbing. I watched as the nurse tried to hold the sobbing Sonny up and I watched her walk over to me crying. The doctors backed away from my body and left the room and I watched Sonny howl over my body and I knew I couldn't leave her, not now. I tried to place my hand on her shoulder, but I just went straight through her. I listened to her cry about her love for me over and over saying it had never died and she wished she was in my place. That was unacceptable. I tried to speak, but no words came. I watched the tears flow from her eyes as she cried over my lifeless body and then I watched her pick up those two electrodes and put them to my chest and jolt me.

'Come on Chad – live! Live!' she cried, doing it again and my ghostly fingertips felt weird. She jolted me once more before giving me CPR and suddenly I sat up choking

'CHAD! OH CHAD! I knew you wouldn't go!' she jumped on me and began kissing my face all over before smashing the red button. Two doctors re-emerged and gasped.

'Miss, how?'

'I just shocked him again and gave him CPR.' Sonny beamed and the doctors scribbled this down before running off. Sonny turned around to me and stroked my hair.

'Hey there, I don't know about you but I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu.' She smiled softly and I turned to look at her and opened my mouth to speak but suddenly I began choking. My lungs felt like they had concaved and I couldn't breath. Sonny cried out in horror and called for the doctor and then everything went black.

I woke up later to see Sonny sleeping next to me. I had tubes in my nose and I could feel the oxygen being pumped into me.

'Su-.' I groaned and her eyes flickered open and she smiled at me with a tired expression.

'Hey, how are you feeling?'

I nodded my head and watched her take my hand. 'We almost lost you again. One of your lungs gave out and you had to have a transplant. You've been out for almost a week.' She smiled softly and I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling the twinge in my chest. 'Chad?' I looked at her as she chewed her lip, 'I have to know – did you try to commit suicide?'

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and nodded slowly.

'And was it partly because of me?' She said in a hushed whisper and I nodded softly. 'Please don't ever do it again Chad. I don't think I could stand to be without you in my life for a day.'

'You did for three years.' I managed to get out and she chuckled bitterly.

'I have always had that picture of us in my wallet Chad – I was never over you and I'm still not. Rick and I are history because I want to be with you, well if you'll have me?' she said quietly and I smiled softly.

'I missed you Sonny, so much.'

'Me too Chad.' She said and she gently placed her lips on my quivering own. 'Chad, I have some bad news for you.' She said looking away and I looked at her.

'Your dad came to visit and I let him see you, of course, but he left this note.' She withdrew a sealed envelope with the Cooper wax crest on it and handed it to me. 'I didn't read it, but I think I know what it's about.'

'Read it to me.' I said and she gingerly took the letter from me and opened it.

_Dear Chad,_

_I've done many wrong things in my life, the main was hurting you and your mother so much. I guess I hurt you because I was hurt in my life too. You being in this accident and on the abyss of dying is too much for me to bare, so if you ever wake up and when you do, my life will be at its end. I introduced you to my dealer and this alcohol and thats one of the reasons why your body is so damaged. So in my memory, please get help. Find that Sonny girl and live life to the full. That is my last remaining wish. See you in heaven son_

_Yours faithfully, John Cooper_

Sonny put the letter down as I stared at the wall. 'He drowned himself Chad, his body was discovered two days ago and I'm so sorry.' She whispered and I smiled sadly and looked at her.

'Don't be.' I whispered before pointing to my lips. 'Just shut up and kiss me.'

'Fine,' she giggled and I smirked.

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

'Are we good?'

'Oh we are so good.' I smiled as she leant in and our lips locked passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAD POV

With daily exercises, I managed to get used to my new breathing style and before I knew it, 2 years had passed and I hadn't touched another drop of alcohol or drugs. I paced around the living room, waiting for Sonny to get home from work. I hated not being able to be in motion pictures anymore because of my breathing disabilities but Sonny had suggested me giving acting lessons to children and it helped slightly. Soon the door opened and Sonny smiled.

'Hey babe.' She smiled and I laughed nervously.

'Hey Sonny, can we talk?' I asked and she frowned and sat down on her chair by the fireplace.

'Chad, you're not breaking up with me are you?' she whispered as I walked towards her.

'Sonny, I realise that we've been through a lot together.'

'Oh God you are breaking up with me!'

I rolled my eyes and got down on my knees. 'I realise we've been through a lot together but I don't want to reminisce on the past, I want to think about the future, our future, together.' I smiled at the shocked look on Sonny's face. 'So I was wondering, if you could do the one thing that would make the happiest person alive and...' I trailed off as I looked at a crying Sonny and she began to talk.

'And stay with you.'

I grinned, 'and stay with me.'

'And marry you?' she said, hope glinting in her eyes

'And marry me.' I laughed through my tears of happiness and she jumped on me and kissed me all over. We rolled around on the floor and laughed.

'Don't ever make me worry like that again Cooper!' she laughed, sitting up and slapping my shoulder playfully. I sat up next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder. 'I love you Chad.' She whispered and I kissed her head.

'I love you too Sonshine and I promise that this time, we'll stick together

SONNY POV

I stood in my wedding dress and walked down the aisle towards a smiling Chad. We said our vows and the vicar stated.

'If anyone should object as to why these two may not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.' He announced and suddenly the door flew open and there stood Rick.

'SONNY! YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM! WHAT ABOUT US? DID I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!' he yelled and I bit my lip.

'Rick, what we had was special, but I can't imagine myself with anyone other than Chad.'

'What about our dates, our lovemaking!'

'Rick you cheated on me – something which Chad would never do, now get out of here!'

'Please Sonny – Chad and you have already broken up once, who's to say it won't happen again?' he pleaded and I found myself at a loss for words and I looked at him and back at Chad, who was staring at Rick as if he had shattered his heart into a million pieces.

'But look where that arguement and separation caused – we're back together and more in love than ever. That's what makes our love so strong and that is why we will last, now please just let me marry the man I love.' I whispered and Rick sighed and shook his head.

'I didn't want to have it come to this but...' Rick retrieved a small gun and pointed it at me.

'Marry me or die.'

'I'd rather die.'

'Fine, have it your way!' he shot the gun and I closed my eyes for impact but only found that Chad had pushed me out the way as three security guards pulled Rick down.

'CHAD!' I screamed and I dropped to my knees and cradled him, his blood getting on my white wedding gown. Nico and Grady picked up Chad and ran towards the car, Tawni and I running beside with me pressing a bloodsoaked handkerchief to his wound, thank God Rick had poor aim and had shot Chad in the shoulder. Zora stayed behind and tried to organise the guests who were in shock.

After two hours in the hospital and consolidation from my friends, I was allowed to see Chad. I ran into his room and saw him lying there. The nurse looked at me.

'There's nothing more we can do – all Mr Cooper needs is rest.' She said before exiting. I was still in my wedding dress and I leant down and kissed him.

'Why did you do it?' I sobbed and he smiled and looked at me.

'I had two pretty good reasons. Firstly, I am replaceable and you are not.'

'You are not replaceable to me.' I cried, tracing his face with my fingers and he smiled.

'And secondly, you are the woman I love and will be the only woman I ever will love.' He whispered and I burst into fresh tears and kissed him softly again.

'Don't you ever leave me Chad Dylan Cooper.' I whispered and he smiled

'I promise.' He sighed and closed his eyes.

'No, Chad don't die, oh please don't be dead!' I cried and I shook him and his eyes popped open.

'I'm not dead Sonny, I'm just relaxing.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'Say, do you wanna get married right here, right now? Tawni, Nico and Grady are here and we just need to call the vicar.' Chad suggested and I smiled.

'I'd like that.' I whispered and so our wedding began, once again.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Do you, Chad Dylan Cooper, take Allison Francesca Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.' Chad smiled and I saw Tawni let out a tear from the corner of my eye whilst she latched herself onto Nico's arm.

'And do you, Allison Francesca Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.' I squeaked with a grin on my face. I no longer cared that my wedding dress was covered in Chad's blood, only that I was 5 minutes away from being with the man of my dreams.

'You may now exchange your vows.' The vicar smiled and of course, Chad had his memorised.

'Sonny, you've been with me through thick and thin. You've stuck by my side and even though we've had our fair share of bumps, you've always managed to get me back ontop. You helped me through my alcohol and drugs stages, cared for me when I was ill and are about to look out for me for the rest of our lives. I want to thank you for not only loving me but for letting me love you and putting up with me. I love you.'

'Awwww.' I heard Tawni sigh and I grinned and started my vows, which were a lot shorter than Chad's.

'Chad, I have loved you all my life. I want to be with you forever and I want to thank you for making yourself accept the last legal form of slavery to a man.' Chad let out a little chuckled and smiled softly at me, 'I love you with all my heart and I know we'll be together for a long time.'

'By the power vested in me, after the exchanging of the vows and rings, I am happy, honoured and proud to announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The vicar beamed and to my astonishment, Chad got up from sitting on his bed and kissed me passionately whilst leaning on his crutches for support. Nico, Grady and Tawni clapped joyfully and I beamed at Chad when we pulled apart. I was officially Allison "Sonny" Francesca Cooper and it felt GOOD!

Do you like it so far guys, tell me what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAD POV

I couldn't believe that Sonny and I had been married for a month. We'd been through hating each other to loving each other to eloping, to breaking up twice all the while remaining in love, me dying and being resurrected and now marriage. It was one hell of a rollercoaster ride. I tried to ignore the abnormal excruciating pain that was pulsing through my shoulder from my bullet wound and concentrated on my new wife, who was lying asleep next to me after a passionate night of love making. But no matter how much I tried to concentrate on Sonny, the pain in my shoulder was throbbing and making my sight blur and I knew that something was wrong.

'Sonny.' I groaned but there was no response. I couldn't move it hurt so. 'SONNY!' I began crying and she stirred. 'Sonny.' I sobbed and she turned to look at me.

'What's wrong babe?' she asked groggily and I began to hyperventilate and worry crossed her face. 'Chad! Chaddy baby, stay with me!' she cried slapping my face.

'Call 911.' I whispered before I started to find it difficult to breath.

SONNY POV

Chad's breathing became ragged and I burst into even more tears. I ran to the phone and dialled 911 and within 10 seconds, someone answered.

'Hello, I need an ambulance at 21 Rosewood Way please. It's an emergency. My husband is having trouble breathing and is on the verge of passing out and he was recently shot.' I warbled into the phone and I hung up and ran to Chad and put clothes on him as well as myself before holding his hand.

'Come on baby, stay with me. Stay with me now, please.' I whispered and when the ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics arrived, Chad's eyes rolled backwards and I wasn't even allowed to go in the ambulance. One of the paramedics stayed behind and kept in touch over a walkie talkie. She pulled me aside half an hour after Chad had gone.

'Mrs Cooper, I'm not going to lie to you – your husband is showing symptoms of an embolism. I don't know if you are aware, but in your husband's case, a blot clot has detached itself from the wound and has landed somewhere in his body. If this is the case, he is going to die Mrs Cooper and I am so sorry.'

'Can he be treated?'

'Mr Cooper is in the operating theatre now so if the embolism can be located and removed in time then he will survive, but if not...' I burst into tears and the paramedic patted my shoulder, 'I suggest you get some sleep Mrs Cooper.'

'I can't now – I... I have to call someone.' I picked up the phone and dialled Tawni's number.

'_Hello?_' she answered groggily.

'T-Tawni.'

'_Sonny you'd better have a good reason for calling me at 3am!_' she yelled at me and I burst into tears.

'C-can you come over please.' I sobbed into the phone.

'_What has that son of a bitch done to you now Sonny! I say divorce him, I've got a good lawyer!'_

'Tawni! It's not what Chad has done to me, it's what Chad's body has done to him. He's developed an embolism!'

'_A embi-what?'_

'Tawni, I may have seen my husband alive for the last time half an hour ago! I need you over here to comfort me.'

'_Say no more, you see that woman outside you window – that is me!_' she hung up and 10 minutes later, my door burst open and Tawni ran towards me enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her deeply and began to sob.

'I can't lose him Tawn, I just can't.' I whispered.

'I know Sonny, but he's Chad Dylan Cooper – he is going to make it through this, I promise you that, now go and clean yourself up and FYI, you smell faintly of sex.' She muttered that last bit and I laughed slightly.

'Thanks Tawn.' I whispered before going to the bathroom. 20 minutes later, I re-emerged and Tawni was talking to the paramedic and when she saw me, she opened her mouth and closed it again before nodding at the paramedic, who nodded at me went into our kitchen. Tawni took my hand and set me down on the couch.

'He's going to be OK, Sonny. It was a false alarm and he'll be home tomorrow.'

'Oh that's great!' I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes.

'Sonny, don't say you've passed out on me too'

I opened my eyes and looked at Tawni and realised that I had completely imagined that short conversation.

'I found this Sonny – it's a song Chad wrote recently. I don't know if he showed you but I thought it would cheer you up.'

I looked at the manuscript paper and read the lyrics.

'He's been recording this, I had just never seen it or heard it before. He finished at the recording studio yesterday.' I whispered. Tawni took my hand and looked in my eyes.

'Sonny, I don't know how to tell you this but Chad...'

'Oh God.' My voice cracked and she looked at her feet before back at me.

'Chad's embolism thing, it burst and...' that was the last I heard before passing out.

A week later, I was asked if I wanted to see Chad before they sent him to the morgue and I accepted graciously. It wasn't fair, I had only had him for a month and it was all Rick's fault. If he had never shot Chad then none of this would have happened. I wore all black as I entered Chad's hospital room, holding onto Tawni's arm for support. He lay there, looking as perfect as ever, only this time there were no machines connected to him, his sun kissed skin was pale and his soft plump pink lips were blue. I felt fresh tears leave my eyes. I had asked my agent to ban the press from me and to respect my mourning time. I let go of Tawni's arm and stumbled towards him and sank to my knees.

'Chad, I know you're in a better place now but I just want you to know that I will always love you and guess what babe.' I took his hand. His skin was like ice against my own and I pressed my lips to his. 'We're going to have a baby, yep. I found out yesterday. I'm a week overdue, we're going to have a baby my love.' I kissed him again and bent my head before bursting into tears again. 'We're going to have a baby.' I repeated and I sat on the bed and placed his hand on my stomach. 'And we're gonna name it after the greatest actor of our generation if the baby's a boy and if the baby's a girl, we'll call her Emma, since that's your favourite name, after mine of course. Oh God! How am I going to cope with out you Chad? Why did you have to leave me!' I collapsed onto his body and sobbed.

TAWNI POV

I watched Sonny collapse beside Chad. I still couldn't believe that _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper was gone. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as Sonny started talking.

'And guess what babe, we're going to have a baby,' oh that did it and I began crying really bad as she pressed his hand to her stomach and push his golden locks back. Now I was sobbing and I was defiantly surprised, I didn't even know I had this emotion in me.

SONNY POV

I opened my bag and took out a box and a pair of scissors before looking at Tawni who was really trying to hold her loud sobs back by cupping a hand over her mouth.

'Wh-what are you doing?' she asked and I swallowed.

'I'm taking a lock of hair.' I said in a monotone voice before snipping some of Chad's lovely hair and placing it in the box. 'If you don't mind Tawni, I – I just want to be alone with my husband now.' I whispered before lying down and snuggling up to Chad for the last time.

Reviews please?


	13. Chapter 13

SONNY POV

'Happy birthday mum!' came the voice of my 15 year old son Chad Dylan Cooper Jr. I opened my eyes and saw a splitting image of my Chad when we first met all those years ago. He set the tray down in front of me which had sausages and eggs in a smiley face and a cup of orange juice placed neatly on it.

'Thank you Chad.' I smiled softly and I smiled sadly and Chad sat next to me on the bed.

'Mum? Do you think that maybe it's time to move on?'

'I don't know what you're talking about Chad.' I said and he rolled his eyes.

'Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes mum. You're always thinking about dad, telling me about dad and the stuff he did and it's driving me nuts! Just move on already!' he yelled, 'and I was going to break this to you gently but now I'm not going to bother – I've set up some councilling sessions for you so you can get over dad and move on.'

I was angry now. How dare my own son tell me what to do.

'That's quite enough young man, I may tell you what he did but you have no idea what his life was like.'

'Maybe you killed him with your possessiveness over him!' he yelled in my face and I had never felt so hurt in my life. I had never told Chad Jr about how his dad died.

'Right, I am going to tell you your dad's life story and how your dad died Chad Dylan' I spoke calmly, but my voice trembling.

'Great, another part of the story, let me guess, he died of natural causes?'

I felt tears prick my eyes and I tucked my knees under my chin.

'Your dad died 3 weeks after you were conceived, a month after he and I were officially married. You see when your dad was younger, his dad beat him, his mother abandoned him. Him and I were on rival TV shows and we eloped together. After spending some time away from the crowd he and I broke up at 20. I came back here for a break and he stayed in England. During our break, he was caught in a fire and saved lots of lives and as a result his lungs were damaged. We got back together briefly and then split. I moved back here permanently and for three years I never heard or saw him again until the night of a premier that myself and my former fiancé, Rick Healey, attended. At the after party I noticed that something was wrong with your father and after a dreadful fire that destroyed the whole building, Chad was found in the middle. He died that night before I brought him back to life by shocking him and Rick and I split. Your father and I stayed together and got married and just as the vicar asked if anyone should object, Rick showed up and threatened me to marry him, if not he would kill me. I refused and he shot – your father jumped in front and took the bullet.' I began to tear up and Chad leaned towards me but I shook my head. 'We were married in the hospital and a month later, after you were conceived... your dad woke me up and that was the last time I ever saw him alive. He died of an embolism, two months after the incident and I never even got to go with him to the hospital.' I reached under my pillow and took out the song Chad wrote for me. I had kept it in a plastic wallet and I handed it to Chad Jr. He looked a bit stricken as he took it in his trembling fingers.

'Is this...'

'Your dad wrote this for me and finished recording this the day before he died.' I said, pulling the CD out of my side drawer and I put it in the CD player. 'When I'm down, I play this song to myself. It truly cheers me up to hear your father's voice just fill the room.'

'_I'm not enough to admit Iwas  
Afraid of love, didn't know what it was.  
Thought it was just for sending greetings card,  
And music and movies and I've seen enough_

_Then there was you (oh)  
Then there was us  
Then there was all of these feelings,  
And now I that its real coz I_

_I'm finally in love (yeah)  
I know what it is  
I know how it feels for the first time, I  
I'm finally in love  
And I wanna feel this good  
For the rest of my life_

_ey ey oooooh_

_I had no direction just rollin around  
Didn't know where I was going  
But everything is different now  
I've found love and I know it_

_It's all about you it's all about us  
It's all about the way I'm feeling  
Girl, since we met  
Every dream I had in my life came true  
And I wouldn't spend it with anyone but you_

_Girl I', finally ..  
I'm finally in love (yeah)  
I know what it is_

_I know how it feels for the first time, I  
I'm finally in love  
And I wanna feel this good  
For the rest of my life_

_Love is here now and I'm so proud to say  
that you are my girl  
Oh you make everything clear now  
you'll always put me on top of the world_

_I'm finally in love  
I know what it is  
I know how it feels for the first time, I  
I'm finally in love  
And I wanna feel this good  
For the rest of my life'_

The sound of Chad's voice spilling through the speakers just reminded me of his hold.

'That's why I don't want to move on darling, Chad was my first and only love.' I sighed, taking the disk out and putting it back in its case. Chad Jr handed me the papers back and I slipped them under my pillow.

'Mum, I don't understand – if you don't want to move on, why are there no pictures of dad around?'

I chuckled bitterly and took his hand. 'I think you're old enough now babes.' I took a key out from the chain around my neck and opened the closet and turned on the light. The room was filled with pictures from my life with Chad and Chad Jr gasped and saw a picture of Chad on the McKenzie Falls promotional poster.

'He looks like me.'

'You're the splitting image of your father. In fact, I think the only thing that you've inherited from me is your clumsiness and not being a jerk in some cases Other than that, you are like your dad in every way – your handsome, the ladies love you, you love music and acting, you have a slight attitude problem.' I ruffled his hair.

'Mum,' Chad said, looking at pictures of Chad and I goofing around, the one of us standing outside our home in England and many more, 'maybe, maybe you should start singing again. It's been three years since you stopped singing.'

'Yeah, I guess I should but for now, I wanna sit in here.' I sighed.

CHAD JR POV

I couldn't believe all these pictures. I had never seen my dad other than pictures of him as a teenager on his show. When I was 10, I decided to stop visiting dad's grave every Saturday and Sunday with mum because I got so bored. Until now, my dad was alien to me but now that I had seen all those pictures and listened to that song he wrote, I had deduced things about him – his love for mum and music and that story, it just made me realise that although mum still loved dad, she needed to move on.

'Mum, maybe, maybe you should start singing again. It's been three years since you stopped singing.' I said cautiously. I felt really bad for tricking her into moving on.

'Yeah, I guess I should, but for now, I wanna sit in here.' She sighed and sat down on a chair, just staring at the pictures.

'I'm gonna go out for a bit OK?' I said, grabbing my coat and taking flight before she could stop me. I drove to the graveyard and found dad's grave. 'This is all your fault! Why did you get yourself shot? Why did you die on mum and me? I hate you! I HATE YOU!' I yelled before falling to my knees and crying. 'God, if you can hear me, make mum forget about dad and move on... I don't want her to hurt anymore.'

'Who said she was hurting?' said a voice behind me and I jumped and turned around to see Aunt Tawni standing there.

'Aunty T, you scared me.'

'Don't you dare hate your dad Chad, he was a good guy and he loved your mum a lot and it was not his fault. He took the bullet because he loved your mother more than himself and his embolism was a natural reaction. If Sonny wasn't pregnant with you, I think she would've committed suicide Chad, so don't you dare say hate him.'

'But she's hurting so much Tawni, she's miserable and every time she looks at me, I know she sees him and it makes me wonder if she wants him alive instead of me.'

Aunt Tawni put her hand on my shoulders and looked at me in the eye. 'Sonny loves you so much and not because you look like Chad – it's because you are her son, her only son at that. You may be the one piece of Chad she has left but she loves you for you. No matter what you do, your mum will never get over Chad. Oh if you were alive when Chad was alive you would see. Their denial was amusing and when they eloped, all the drama that followed, they stuck it through. Soul mates they were and I think their marriage would have been the type that lasted over 50 years but after a month, it was over. I remember so clearly when Sonny stayed with Chad after his death and told him about you. Anyway, enough about my memories as a teenager, go home and give your mum a hug.'

'I will, but Aunt Tawni, the guy who tried to shoot mum – where is he now? Just a random question.'

'Well, he's in jail as far as I know.'

'Cool, well it serves him right – see you later Aunt Tawni.' I kissed her cheek and drove to the jail house. 'I want to see Rick Healey.' I stated and the police officer nodded and led me to a booth. 5 minutes later, the man who was partly responsible for my father's death sat in front of me.

'Aw, you must be the Cooper offspring.' He growled. 'What do you want?'

'I just wanted to look into the eyes of the guy who played a part in my fathers death – why they haven't given you a harsher sentence I don't know.' I spat. I took in his appearance and his evil eyes penetrated my own.

'You look just like Cooper you know – freaky similarities.' He chuckled.

'Why did you do it?' I asked.

Rick looked at his feet. 'I loved Sonny so much, I didn't want to lose her to her ex, and even though I had had a one night stand that ended in disaster it just became too much that I lost my mind for a crazy moment and I didn't mean to shoot your dad, I was aiming to miss Sonny to give her a jolt and your dad jumped in the way so it hit him. It would have missed Sonny otherwise. It was an accident and no one believes me.'

'Yeah, well when you act like a total evil criminal like you did a couple of minutes ago, it's easy not to believe but you being sincere like that makes me believe you.' Suddenly a bell went and I had to leave. I drove home to see that mum still hadn't left the closet. I sighed and went into my room.

Review please next chappie is the last :)


	14. Chapter 14

**final chapter guys - thanks so much or your lovely reviews - I shall now be concentrating on He's Just Not that Into You and will be starting a new fanfic so watch out for that soon once again, thanks so much for reviewing, it has made me very happy to read all your reviews so thanks xxx**

SONNY POV

'Mother – I can't believe you didn't come to my own wedding. You disgust me.' My 29 year old son yelled in my face one early afternoon. He had decided to get married on the day that Chad and I had got married and the same day, only a month later in which he died. I just couldn't attend, Tawni had tried to explain to Chad, but he wouldn't listen.

'I'm sorry.' I muttered.

'That's it – I'm sick of this behaviour! I don't care if you put up a fight – I'm getting you help. Chad Dylan Cooper the oh so great actor of your generation is gone – dead, popped his clogs, never coming back! He's been dead for nearly 30 years and you've wasted your life! You're in love with a dead man and I'm beginning to wonder if I need to put you in a mental institute.'

'Chad, I'm just depressed OK. You got married on the day that your father and I married and the day that he died too.'

'GET OVER IT MOTHER!' He yelled and his new wife, Emily, took his hand and squeezed it.

'Chad darling, don't get so worked up. There's a nice institute a couple of miles away, we'll send her in tomorrow.' She whispered and Chad looked at me with a look of hatred on his face.

'Yeah, then she'll be out of our lives forever. You've pushed everyone that ever loved you away mother! Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all hate you and now, your own son does too! Pack your things and be ready to leave tomorrow.' He growled. Chad was a trained doctor so he officially had the right to put me in a mental institute. As soon as the door slammed and Chad and Emily drove away, I checked the weather report and saw that a huge storm was due tonight. I grabbed a pocket knife, Chad and mine's wedding picture, stuffed it in my pocket and drove to the graveyard. It had started to rain when I arrived at Chad's grave and I began to cry as it turned into a torrential downpour.

'_Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you_

_So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like lovers do_

_Here comes the rain again  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion  
Oooooh  
I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you  
_

_So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like lovers do_

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion)  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you_

_So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like lovers do' _ I sang softly to myself as I stood, completely drenched in front of Chaddy's grave. I was shivering as water dripped off me. My skin was ice cold but I was numb.

'Chad, I can't live any longer without you. No one wants me anymore. Our own son wants to send me to a mental institute. I'm so sorry, but I have to join you – it's the only way I can be happy again.' I said through my tears that immediately mixed through the rain. My legs gave way and I fell on Chad's grave. I took the yellow roses, Chad's favourite flower, and pressed them to my chest before taking out the pocket knife and slitting my wrist. Everything went black and the next thing I knew, I was 25 years old again and I had stepped out of my 55 year old body. I gasped when I saw a dazzling Chad smiling at me and holding his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me into a kiss.

'I've watched you every day and I'm so sorry.' He whispered against my lips.

'I've missed you Chad, so much.' I held him close to me and closed my eyes, finally glad to be with Chad again.

CHAD JR POV

'Maybe I was a bit harsh Emily. My mum isn't crazy, just manically depressed.'

'Chad darling, your mother has lost her mind. She's in love with someone who has been dead for 30 years! It's not natural!'

'I suppose you're right.' I whispered and the next morning, Emily and I got into my car and drove to mum's apartment. We walked up the stairs and Emily held my hand as I knocked on the door.

'Mum, get ready to go. I know it's early but the storm is set to come back this evening.' I called out, but there was no response. I sighed and opened the door only to find that everything was still untouched.

'Your mother obviously has other ideas.' Emily sighed and I walked into the bedroom to find her bed unmade and her wedding photo gone. Emily growled angrily to herself. 'She's done a runner.'

'Emily, calm down honey – she'll be at only one place – my dad's grave. Since she'll never see it again, it's only natural she'll go early this morning to say goodbye.'

'Alright babe, lets go.' Emily kissed me softly and I smiled, got back in the car and drove to the cemetery. Emily stayed in the car because she was uncomfortable being around dead bodies, even if they were underground. I rolled my eyes and began to make my way to dad's grave. I looked up from the spotted muddy ground which I was trying to avoid at all costs and my blood ran cold. Mum's body was lying in front of dad's grave.

'MUM!' I yelled and I ran towards her and began to whimper. I touched her skin but drew back immediately. It was ice cold and almost grey as well as being wet which meant that she had been out here all night. I gulped as I turned her on her back. She had her wedding photo pressed to her chest as well as a bunch of yellow roses and what made me burst into tears was to see her slashed wrist and her dead open eyes. Her lips were blue and her skin pale.

'Mum, mummy, mummy.' I cried before calling the police and an ambulance. 'Hi, I've just visited my dad's grave and I've discovered my mum's body. Yes sir, she committed suicide and from my judgement, she's been dead for hours. Thank you.' I whispered before hanging up. 'Mum.' I whispered again, just hoping she'd wake up. 'Mummy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you, if I could take back what I said yesterday, I would in a flash, only it's too late now. I'm so sorry.' I sobbed as I heard the faint wail of the sirens. 'I promise to give you the burial of a lifetime mum. You and dad will be buried together in a family burial chamber – I promise. God I'm suck a prick. An orphan at 29.' I began to cry and after mum's body had been taken away, I got back in the car and Emily looked at me.

'What took you so long? Where's your crazy mother?'

'Shut up Emily. I'v just discovered that my mother has committed suicide because of me! The things I said to her must have done it.'

'Oh God baby, I'm so sorry!' Emily hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

The day of the funeral came and I invited Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora along just in case they wanted to attend. I stood at the entrance to the church, greeting the few people that came. Most of them were from when she was in the music career and her ex manager. Just as I was about to go in myself, a limo pulled up and Tawni and the others rushed out. Tawni was the fastest, even when tottering in high heels, Aunt Tawni was always the fastest. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

'What the hell happened Chad Dylan Cooper!' she yelled.

'Mum... she committed suicide because no one was there for her anymore. I'm such a jerk – I was going to put her in a mental hospital and I found her dead by my dad's grave.'

'Oh God.' Tawni gulped and we hugged as the others arrived and I found myself repeating myself. After the funeral, mum was buried next to dad and I sniffed as I watched my mother, the one who cared for me all my life, be placed underground and when I returned home, I went straight to bed. Emily was working on a talk for her job and didn't come to bed till 11:30pm. I was still awake at 1am and suddenly I felt like someone was in my house so I grabbed the bat and went downstairs. Suddenly I saw mum and dad sitting in my living room. They were both young again and I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them, they were still there. I walked into the living room and they turned and noticed me.

'Hey babes, I love you.' Mum whispered and dad smiled at me.

'My son, my incredibly handsome son.' He whispered too. I blinked and the room was empty again. No sign of mum and dad, they were gone. I was alone in the world. I decided that no matter what Emily said, my first daughter would be called Allison Sonny Cooper so I could redeem myself and honor mums memory.

THE END! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)_ PERHAPS I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL?  
_


End file.
